


003. Love

by Elica



Series: 200 drabbles challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Gen, I'm crying, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles and the Sheriff met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	003. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 200 drabble challenge.

“How do you do it?”

“Just take his head in your hand, and then your other arm will know what to do, John.”

“Ok. I really don’t think…”

“You’re doing all right.”

John sighed. He felt his hands trembling lightly as he reached the little plastic coffin. He recognized the Star Wars’ sleep suit Angela had so badly hidden at her desk for three weeks. And the knitted hat his own aunt offered Claudia some days ago.

“I think I’m afraid, honey.”

“Look at that, the great deputy, fighter of the law, afraid by a baby.”

“He’s not a baby, Claudia. He’s our son.”

“Oh yes. I’ll leave you two in your manly world, John. I need to pee.”

“Language, Claudia!”

“It’s not a swear word!”

John didn’t listen to her. He took sweetly his son in his arms, and walked to the window to see him better. It was a sunny yet cold April afternoon, and he had been waiting for the delivery till one in the morning. And here he was, with his son, finally.

Millions of questions kept popping in his head: had he everything at home? Will his son be allergic to milk? Had he read the good books or the bad ones? Could he find him a little Police Department shirt? Will he have any sickness? Will he sleep well at night? Will he love him?

The tiny nose frowned, the little mouth yawned and a so small hand grasped his plaid.

“You love plaid, son? I’ll buy you bunches of them.”

Oh God, he was talking stupidly. Was that the “baby makes you talk like a crazy person” syndrom?

It was time to talk about serious things. Man things. Father-son talk.

“I promise you, Genim. I love your mother so I couldn’t refuse her this name. But if you ever want to change it, go with it, I’ll follow.”

He stopped, looking at his son.

“I’ll follow you everywhere, anytime. You can count on me.”


End file.
